One And The Same
by Itsluizayall
Summary: "A partir desse dia Amy e Karma se tornaram inseparáveis. E esse foi apenas o inicio da história dessa linda amizade."


_**One and the same**_

A garotinha olhava um tanto quanto aterrorizada para o grande pátio cheio de outras crianças. Era seu primeiro dia na escola primária e até agora não estava sendo nada bom. Já estava no meio do ano todas as outras crianças já estavam enturmadas menos Karma.

"Então querida, o que esta achando do seu primeiro dia?" Perguntou sua professora. A senhorita Robins era gentil, Karma gostou bastante dela.

"Ruim." Resmungou emburrada, cruzando os bracinhos.

"Por que minha linda, o que houve?" Questionou preocupada, ela sabia como crianças podiam ser cruéis.

"Elas não falam comigo, elas falam de mim. Eu não gosto disso. Mamãe disse que elas seriam minhas amigas." Pelo tom de voz deu para a professora perceber que a garotinha estava realmente chateada. "Ninguém está sendo minha amiga".

"Oh meu bem, tente conversar com as outras crianças. Quando verem o quão legal você é com certeza vão querer brincar contigo." Disse compreensiva fazendo um carinho nos cabelos da pequena morena emburrada antes de se levantar e deixar a menina sozinha.

Karma observou a professora se afastar enquanto suspirava. Resignada, a menina resolveu fazer mais uma tentativa de se enturmar com seus novos colegas. Tentativa essa que acabou frustrada quando não satisfeitos em ignora-la, o grupo de meninas da sua sala tinha também zombado dela e de seu nome peculiar.

Desistindo de tentar se enturmar, Karma foi brincar um pouco no balanço. A menina estava tranquilamente se balançando quando um grupo de garotos maiores parou a sua frente com expressões nada amigáveis.

"Ei pirralha!" Começou o que parecia ser o líder. "Não te disseram que o balanço é proibido para bebês?" Os outros dois riram após isso.

A garotinha tentou não se sentir intimidada e enfrentou os garotos. Ela chegou ali primeiro, tinha mais direito que eles!

Karma olhou com indiferença para os outros e continuou se balançando, como se eles não estivesse ali. Logicamente essa não foi sua melhor decisão, porque os três meninos voltaram a mexer com ela, dessa vez a empurrando do balanço e puxando seus cabelos. O que não viram, porém, foi uma loirinha que observava furiosa tudo que estava acontecendo.

Amy tinha visto a menina solitária no balanço, só não tinha se aproximado porque era tímida demais para isso, mas quando viu os meninos implicando com a morena, teve que tomar uma atitude.

Amy correu de onde estava até a área que ficava o balanço, suas tranças balançando com os movimentos bruscos que fazia.

"Para de fazer isso com ela!" Gritou ao juntar toda sua pouca força e empurrou o garoto maior que puxava os cabelos de Karma. "Meninos não devem machucar as meninas." Disse calmamente se sentindo a dona da razão, e naquele momento talvez fosse.

Karma correu para perto de Amy, e se encolheu um pouco atrás da loira quando um dos garotos fez menção de que ia empurrá-la, sendo parado pelo amigo.

"Deixa pra lá, cara." Disse quando parou o amigo.

"Elas já estão avisadas de que aqui não é lugar de bebê." Completou o teceiro, com deboche.

E os três finalmente e foram embora, deixando Karma e Amy sozinhas.

"Obrigada." A morena disse um pouco sem graça para Amy. "Sabe, você foi a primeira pessoas legal comigo hoje."

"Amy." Se apresentou sorrindo e estendendo a mão para a outra apertar.

"Karma." Respondeu. E ao invés de apertar a mão de Amy, Karma a abraçou surpreendendo a loira e fazendo seu coraçãozinho acelerar sem ela saber o porquê.

Após se separarem do abraço, ambas ficaram sorrindo uma a outra.

"Então, você quer dividir o lanche?" Amy perguntou timidamente. "Eu tenho um sanduíche de atum."

"Claro!" Respondeu já com a sua animação costumeira. "Eu tenho de pasta de amendoim."

"Hm… Eu sou alérgica a amendoim." Disse envergonhada.

"Oh… Ok, podemos dividir o seu." Karma abre um sorriso extremamente lindo - na humilde opinião de Amy.

"Tudo bem."

As meninas foram até o refeitório rindo e brincando uma com a outra. Amy tinha passado um dos braços pelos ombros de Karma, e a morena por sua vez circulou a cintura da outra.

A partir desse dia Amy e Karma se tornaram inseparáveis. E esse foi apenas o inicio da história dessa linda amizade.


End file.
